1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of ejecting a product out effectively.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional injection mold for molding a product having two bars protruding sideward from one side thereof includes a stationary mold and a movable mold. The movable mold includes a movable plate, an ejector pin fixing plate, an ejector pin, a movable core mounted in a middle of a top of the movable plate, and a sliding block mounted on one side of the top of the movable plate. The sliding block defines an inserting perforation extending slantwise in one end thereof, and two grooves at the other end thereof and apart facing the movable core. A bottom end of the ejector pin is fastened to the ejector pin fixing plate, and a top end of the ejector pin can movably penetrate through the movable plate and the movable core. An inclined pillar is mounted to a bottom of the stationary mold. When the injection mold is closed, the inclined pillar is inserted in the inserting perforation of the sliding block. The top end of the ejector pin is in alignment with a top surface of the movable core. A shaping cavity for molding the product is formed among the stationary mold, the movable core and the sliding block, and the grooves are connected with the shaping cavity. When the injection mold is opened, the inclined pillar moves upward along the inserting perforation to drive the sliding block to slide sideward and away from the movable core so as to make the bars of the product parted from the grooves of the sliding block. Then the ejector pin moves upward to eject the product out of the movable mold.
However, in some conditions, before the sliding block is parted from the two bars of the product completely, the ejector pin fixing plate has already begun driving the ejector pin upward to eject the product out of the movable mold. As a result, the bars of the product are apt to be broken so that causes a low production of the product.